Mugiwara and Mikan
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Short cute drabbles about a Mugiwara lover and a Mikan lover, but they love each other the most. Update when I'm in the mood LuffyxNami
1. camouflage

**- is Luffy. Short One Shot**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Even though I am amazing ^^**

* * *

-"Naaaammiiiii~"

"Sit still…"

-"Naaaammmiiii~"

"One stroke and it's done…"

-"Naaaaammmiiii~"

"Do you want me to finish? You can do it yourself otherwise…"

-"Buuuuttt Naaaaammmiiii~!"

"Be quiet before someone comes! You don't want them to find out right?"

-"Noooooo~! Naaaammmiiii~! Hurry uuuuup~!"

"Don't nag!"

-"But it tickles!"

"Shut up or I'm going to hurt you!"

-"Naaaaammmmiiiii~!"

"…"

-"IT'S DONE!"

"It's a bit messy now…"

-"I like it! You have to do that more!"

"Yeah? I don't…" said Nami putting her make-up material on her desk.

Luffy looked into the mirror with a slight smile. Nami camouflaged Luffy's scar with rouge, so it was totally gone now. He looked different now. He looked younger.

"Let's take it off… You look kinda creepy…" said Nami, rubbing it from his rubber cheek. Luffy grinned softly.

"I hate rubber… I have to rub too hard… And it stretches…" she said, referring to his flexible cheek. The door slammed open and the whole Mugiwara crew fell into the womenquarter.

"What the fu-" asked Nami, but she got cut off

-"Hey guys, what's up?" asked the captain

"Nothing…" everyone said in unison, standing up slowly. They thought Nami referred to something else…

* * *

**And I am sure they weren't the only one ^^ I'm now busy with after the scenes =D Thanks The Mercenary for the tip ^^**


	2. Nicknames

"Ne, Nami…." Luffy broke the silence in the library.

"Hmm?" Nami looked away from her map and she now met Luffy's gaze.

"How come we don't have nicknames for each other?"

Nami blinked confused and she tilted her head "What?"

"Well, Robin always give nicknames… Like, Captain-san and Navigator-san." Said Luffy, counting on his fingers "Sanji calls Zoro 'Marino' and Zoro calls Sanji 'Ero-cook'. Usopp's nickname is 'Captain Usopp'… He gives it himself, but still…"

Nami smiled and leaned on her hand. "What nickname do you want me to give then?" asked Nami curious. She didn't expect much. Luffy thought and thought.

"My pirate queen?" Nami blushed and shook her head, trying to shake the blush away.

"Serious?"

Luffy grinned and nodded "And what is your nickname for me?" Nami smiled and drew further.

"I already have one for you." She said with a smile. "I always had one."

"What?" he asked curious

She knuckled his forehead and grinned "Idiot." She replied

_'My idiot…'_


	3. Scribbles

"Could you pass the green?"

"Yup, here."

"Shishi, thank you."

The captain and navigator sat in the library room again. Luffy drew sitting on the ground and Nami made a map again on her desk. Luffy drew very concentrated with his tongue sticking out and Nami smiled and hummed softly. Luffy was drawing with coloured pens, so he had to be careful not to draw on his hands, for it's hard to rub it off.

Luffy glanced at Nami and Nami still hummed with a smile. Luffy crept closer to Nami and held the pen close to Nami's cheek.

"Nami…" he said slowly. Nami turned her head, but the pen came against her cheek, making one green line. Nami gasped and ran to a mirror. Luffy laughed his head off and Nami looked at the line.

"Luffy! What have you done!" she said. Luffy rubbed the tears out of his eyes and still giggled a bit. Nami turned with a deviously glare and flames erupting from behind her. Luffy gasped a bit and went back. Nami ran to her desk, grabbed a red pen and attacked Luffy. Luffy tried to creep away, but Nami caught him by his shirt.

"W…Wait! Nami!" Nami scribbled something on Luffy's arm, which was a bit unreadable because he struggled. Nami finished and Luffy looked at the scribbles

"Ba…Ka…" Luffy said. "Oi!" he said offended. Nami laughed and rubbed her cheek. The stain still didn't go off though. Luffy grabbed another pen and leaped over Nami. Nami yelped and Luffy was on top of her. Nami pushed him away with her feet, but Luffy was stronger. He wrote something on her arm but Nami struggled.

Nami looked at her arm and Luffy took the opportunity to hide behind the couch. Nami blinked her eyes "Sti…ng…y…" she read "Oi! I'm not stingy!" She yelled. She ran after Luffy but Luffy ran faster. Instead, Luffy attacked Nami and sat in the same position as a minute ago. He lifted her blouse a bit, revealing her belly. Nami blushed and tried to kick Luffy again. Luffy smirked when he finished drawing. Nami looked at it and her eyes widened… A red heart?

"Luffy?" she asked.

Luffy grinned and stood up "Did I win?" he asked. Nami blinked and smirked. She stood up and ran after Luffy again, going on like that.

-xxxxx-

"What the hell happened!" yelled Franky, looking at the captain and navigator. Said stuck their tongue out and rubbed the back of their heads in embarrassment. Nami had a pink flower on her cheek, still the green line on her cheek and words all over her arms. Luffy had everywhere 'Baka' on his arms, a turd on his cheek and a star on his other.

"We had a little scuffle." Said Nami. Luffy nodded with a grin.

"What did you do with my Nami-Swan!" yelled Sanji. Luffy avoided him and ran away, having a fuming cook after him.

Both Nami and Luffy were happy they couldn't see the drawings underneath their clothes… Their skins only were covered with red hearts…


	4. Nostalgic

**This is a AU story :P Just saying xD And a birthday present for ****Totashi Akiyama! Happy birthday, even though it is early :P Just read further for the extreme LuNa fluff :P  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**Nostalgic**

* * *

"Gramps! Give me 25 berri!" yelled the little six year old, black haired, scarred boy. Garp looked at him and said grandpa glared. He punched the top of his head and Luffy winced. He pursed his lips while looking at his grandpa.

His grandpa still looked with a dead glare. "Why would you want 25 berri?" he asked. Luffy pouted and rubbed his head.

He pointed at something in the corner of the supermarket. "Toy vending machine!" he said steady and bluntly.

Garp gave him another punch and Luffy yelled in pain. He rubbed his head and walked out of the line for the supermarket checkout. He walked towards the previous pointed corner and looked at the machine. Lots of keychains and plastic bracelets. They all looked so awesome… Not fair. Luffy looked at the vending machine while breathing against the glass in ecstasy. He wanted the skeleton keychain! He looked around and a girl skipped to him, or more detailed, to the toy vending machine.

She looked into the machine and the plastic bolls. Luffy looked at her with curiosity. Her hair matched the machine… Orange. She wore a green thin strapped dress and she had a plastic bag with oranges. Her dress also was decorated with an orange on her belly area. She put a 25 berri coin in the machine. She turned the handle and waited. A plastic boll rolled out and the girl grabbed it. She opened the boll and turned a disgusted face.

She grabbed the item out of the boll. The skeleton keychain. Luffy gaped and Nami still looked disgusted with knitted eyebrows. "Gross… I don't like it." She said. However, she still put it in the bag with oranges.

Luffy frowned confused and pointed at her bag. "You don't like it right?" the boy asked. The girl glanced at him with a frown, but she still didn't move her head. She nodded "Can I have it then?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I want something in return!" she said, pointing at Luffy. Luffy blinked in confusion. He looked at the machine. He looked at all the bolls and frowned. He pointed at a boll.

"The ring." He asked more than saying. The girl looked at him and nodded. Luffy looked at said girl and looked with a disgusted expression this time. "Why would you want that?"

The girl frowned and crossed her arms. She puffed up her cheeks. "It's nice!" she yelled mad. Luffy frowned at her and looked at the checkout line he stood in. He still saw his grandpa and ran to him. He tugged his grandpa's pants to get some attention. The bearded old man looked at him with knitted eyebrows.

"Give me 25 berri!" said Luffy, holding his little hand up. Garp's vein beat in his forehead. "Please?" he pleaded with puppy dog eyes and pursed lips.

Everyone couldn't handle his puppy dog eyes… But Garp could… He smacked Luffy, once again, on his head. Luffy yelled again and breathed sharply in, in defeat. He slumped back to the corner, but he got stopped by a woman with dark green hair and a man with red hair and three scars over his eye.

Luffy tilted his head in confusion. The man went on his knees and winked at Luffy. "I couldn't help but notice you had a fight with that old man." He smiled. Luffy looked over his shoulder to Garp. He turned back and nodded with a pout and red thick cheeks. The man chuckled "Your grandfather, I presume?" he asked.

Luffy nodded again, but this time his tongue stuck out of his mouth "He's an ugly old fart!" The woman and man chuckled. The man grabbed Luffy's hand and put a 25 berri coin in it. Luffy blinked and looked at the man. The man smiled and stood up. He walked away with the woman and his grocery. Luffy smiled and skipped to the machine. The girl still stood there, waiting patiently.

Luffy put the coin in the machine and gave a twist. A boll rolled out of it and Luffy opened it. Another keychain, with a moon. Luffy pouted and looked at the orange haired girl. The girl frowned and shook her head furiously… That's a no… Luffy looked at the machine and sighed.

"I will not give up!" he yelled determined. The girl smiled and looked at Luffy as he asked people for 25 berri. He really wanted the keychain.

* * *

"Luffy…"

"Just a sec, Nami…" said Luffy, twisting the handle and his tongue sticking out of his mouth corner in concentration.

Nami frowned and rubbed her forehead. "Luffy, we are 21 now… Don't you think it is time to move on?" she asked in irritation. Luffy looked at her and grinned. He turned back at the machine and grabbed the boll. He opened it and pouted. Again, a freaking plastic bracelet…

"Are you giving up?" asked Nami from behind him. Luffy looked at her and frowned.

"No."

Nami smiled but still sighed, nonetheless. "Luffy… I already have a wedding ring, we already are married and I am heavily pregnant… Why would you want to have such a stupid plastic thing?" she asked. Luffy stood up and turned to Nami.

He grabbed her hand and they walked further. "Because I met you caused by that stupid thing…" he said. Nami smiled and looked behind her, looking at the vending machine. She smiled and pecked his cheek soft.

Yes… The machine really is stupid, but also really nostalgic…

* * *

**I really hope everyone liked this one shot, and especially you, Totashi Akiyama!**

**I'm going to France for three days, so expect lots of updates on Tuesday :P!**


	5. Hugging Hat

"Nami…"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you wearing my hat?"

"Because you asked me to…?"

"Oh…"

~Silence

"Nami…"

"What?"

"I'm kinda jealous of him…"

"Who?"

"My hat…"

"You gave your hat a gender?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Ok… Why are you jealous of _him_?"

"Because he always sits on your head…"

"…"

"…"

"Well, you can't sit on my head, now can you?"

"No… But…"

"But?"

"He seems to hug your head perfectly…"

"So…?"

"I want to hug you too…"

Nami smiled softly and sat up straight. Luffy looked at her with a tilted head. She spread her arms and nodded to him. Luffy grinned and leaped from the railing. He looked around for someone, but they were alone. Luffy sat on her beach chair and he put his feet on it – first putting his sandals off. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Nami wrapped her arms around his neck. He closed his eyes and cuddled her with his head on her chest. Nami closed her eyes too with a slight smile.

"You know this will cost you, don't you?"

"Hmm… How much…?"

"I want you hat for a few more hours…"

"He will like that…"

"Why?"

"Because I like hugging you too…"


	6. Healing

"Auch!" yelled the navigator. The diningroom was small, so it was a bit like an echo. Nami brushed her cheek and a tear slowly crept out of her eye. Luffy, Chopper and Sanji turned to her in sudden confusion.

"Nami-swan! What's wrong?" yelled Sanji worried. Nami looked at him with half lidded eyes and frowned sad.

"I bit the inside of my cheek…" she said with a sad pout.

Luffy frowned confused "How could you bite your own cheek, idiot?" asked Luffy

"I don't wanna hear that from yo- Auch! Again!" she yelled, rubbing her cheek furiously. Chopper frowned sad. He grabbed a little flashlight and climbed on a chair. He looked inside her mouth.

"It's bleeding a bit…" he said.

"Yeah, I taste it." She said.

Chopper frowned and leaped from the chair. "I can't really do a thing about it. You just have to be careful with talking and chewing." Nami nodded with pursed lips.

Luffy laughed hard and Sanji almost kicked his head, but he stopped when Luffy yelled "Auch!" Nami laughed when Luffy rubbed his cheek. "I taste blood!" he said.

"Aw, poor idiot." Laughed Nami. Luffy pouted sad. Chopper walked to the infirmary and Sanji turned around to wash the dishes again. Luffy looked at Nami with a pout. Nami was licking her wound inside her mouth.

Those wounds are really irritating. You keep biting on them and you can't stop touching them.

Luffy looked at her with interest. Luffy reached for her chin and he turned her head to him. She frowned confused and Luffy looked at her lips. Nami blinked confused and Luffy shifted closer to her. Her heart beat in her throat and she swore it exploded when Luffy whispered something against her lips.

"Makino always said licking helps healing wounds…" he said, only for her to hear. Nami's eyes instantly shot open.

"Wha- Hmpf!" Luffy's lips met hers and he pushed his tongue in her mouth. Nami got paralyzed as soon as Luffy's tongue leaped over her wound. Nami glanced towards Sanji but he was still cleaning the dishes while whistling. Nami hummed as her eyes slowly closed, but Luffy already parted with a grin and pinkish cheeks.

"Healed!" he said. He leaped from his chair and he exited the kitchen. Nami blinked and slammed her head against the table in embarrassment and shame. Chopper opened the door of the infirmary when he heard a 'thump' and Sanji turned in confusion.

"What's wrong?" both asked in unison, only Sanji added a 'Nami-swan'

"The captain is an idiot…"

* * *

**My best friend kept biting her cheek, so I came up with this XD Not like I did that with her, which would be totally wrong because she's a girl and my sister in law XD Anyway~ I hope you like this :P**

**I'm also almost finished with the sequel of 'I'm Sorry?'! Wait for it XD**


	7. Sick

**I don't own One Piece**

* * *

Chopping some potatoes… Preparing some meat… Cutting some vegetables… Luffy watched everything. Nami was making everything and Luffy looked with a slight pout. She put everything in the pans with boiled water and she prepared the meat.

"Can I have some extra meat?" asked Luffy

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"You are stingy…"

"Yes."

"Why can't I?" he asked.

Nami looked at him with a mad frown. "I am not Sanji and I cannot prepare something to eat in 15 minutes and prepare for 200 people." She answered.

"Why did he has to be sick…" asked Luffy who slumped down on the table.

"Well, he can't do a thing about it, now can he?" she asked. Luffy looked at her with pursed lips. Nami smiled and prepared dinner further. Luffy looked at the pans. 'When is it done?' he thought. He stood up and looked. Nami prepared something in the oven and it seemed done. She put it on a plate and Luffy looked in curiosity. Nami went to the door and called for Robin. Robin walked to her – to the kitchen.

"Could you watch after dinner?" asked Nami with the plate. Luffy tilted his head in confusion. Robin nodded with a smile and she walked towards the pans. Luffy looked at Nami and Nami exited the kitchen. She walked over the deck towards the menquarter.

Luffy frowned in confusion. "What is she going to do?" he asked.

Robin looked at Luffy and smiled "I guess she is going to feed Sanji?" she said. Luffy looked through the window and pouted. He left the kitchen and Robin smiled. Luffy walked to the menquarter. He opened the door and he saw his cook in his bed and his navigator with the plate with food. Luffy walked to them and he sat down on his own bed. Nami looked at him with confusion.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Helping you…" he whispered back, looking at Sanji.

Nami chuckled softly. "What for?"

"Feeding him." Luffy said, now looking at her.

"You don't need to. Go play outside." She said.

Luffy frowned softly "I'm going to help you. Captain's order."

"Why do you care so much?" she seethed but still with a whisper.

"He is my cook." Replied Luffy. Nami frowned and looked at the sick Sanji. He did look better.

It got quiet between the two. They only looked at Sanji. It looked like he still didn't wake up.

"Nami…" Luffy whispered. Nami looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. She bet Luffy wanted Sanji's food. "Will you feed me later?" he asked.

Nami blushed and she looked confused. "What?"

"Will you feed me too?" he asked. So she did hear it correct…

"E…Euhm… Why?"

"Because you wanted to feed Sanji…"

"He is sick…"

"Oh…"

Both were looking at Sanji again.

"Why don't you ask if Zoro or Robin or so wants to feed you?"

"I want you to do it." He said straight. Nami blushed and ignored it."So you will feed me when I'm sick?" he asked. Nami smiled and nodded "Ok, I will remember that." He leaped from his bed with a smile and Nami looked him go away. She also stood up. Sanji will call for someone if he needed someone, right?

She exited the menquarter and she looked at Luffy who was waving at her, yelling dinner was done. She smiled and walked

'I guess Luffy has to feed me… He made me lovesick…'


	8. Knowledge

**Ok, different one shot. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

"Excuse me… Can I ask something?"

Luffy and Nami turned their heads and looked at a female with long red beautiful hair and freckles on her face. Nami pointed at herself and the female nodded. "Depends." Smiled Nami.

Both Luffy and Nami sat in a bar, so the red haired woman might ask something about their bounties because they are wanted or something… Why Luffy was with Nami? Luffy ate all the food and was punished by carrying Nami's bags. Now, they were taking a rest in a public bar.

"I had a question about your tattoo…"

Luffy blinked with his big owlish eyes and Nami looked at her tattoo. Nami looked at the girl and she narrowed her eyes a bit. "Why?" she asked, already having some kind of feeling.

"Well… I want a tattoo myself and it looks really cool, so I wanted to ask what it was."

Yes, her feeling was right "Sorry… It's something personal and not just something what already existed… I designed it myself." She said with a little smile. The smile of the woman dropped as she heard the explanation. Luffy only looked from Nami to the lady and vice versa.

"Well… Ok, I understand… But I'm still curious what it means…" she said "B… But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" she said in defence, seeing Nami's uneasy face. Nami smiled and shook her head. She opened her mouth already to explain, but her childish captain was faster.

"It's a pinwheel and a mikan!" said Luffy with a huge inhuman smile. Nami and the woman looked at him and blinked.

"Ah, now I see!" said the lady looking at Nami's tattoo. "It seems cool, really! You have to be a good drawer to design something like this!" she said enthusiastic. Nami smiled and opened her mouth; once again, the captain was faster.

"Nami is the best navigator of the world, so also the best drawer!" snickered Luffy. A blush slowly crept on Nami's cheeks as she looked at her captain. The woman chuckled and turned to the bartender.

"Three beers please!" she said. She turned to Nami and Luffy and smiled. "I'm going to pay it because I have been bothering you and you date." She smiled. Nami turned scarlet and Luffy tilted his head in confusion. Nami still accepted either way… Free beer, come on!

* * *

"When did I tell you what my tattoo stands for?" asked Nami, as she was walking down the streets towards the dock. Luffy walked besides her, carrying some bags as Nami also carried some bags.

Luffy grinned and chuckled "Shishi, you are easy to figure out!"

Nami frowned and she looked at him with a dead expression, her mouth hanging open "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well… It looks like a pinwheel, which is from that ossan, and a mikan. You love mikans!" he grinned "I figured it out when you were joining my crew again!"

Nami smiled and grabbed his hat all of the sudden. She ruffled his hair and Luffy pursed his lips when Nami didn't give his hat back, but put the hat on her head instead. She walked further and Luffy ran after her.

"Do you think Sanji has meat…?" asked Luffy, drool dripping out of his mouth.

Nami laughed softly as she knuckled his forehead "You are easy to figure out too."

* * *

**And sorry Shadow :P I didn't intend to -.-**


	9. Whole Being

Those hands… Most of the time covered with blood and wounds. Those strong hands can beat everything and everyone… They feel rough and they are big…

Those lips… That mouth… Can speak so many and great words, touching your heart and making you cry. He has so many great quotes, too much to write down on one paper.

Those eyes look so strong and gentle. They look so aggressive when he looks at a badguy and they are filled with determination when he wants something.

Those abs… So define and strong. It makes me shiver every time I see them. He looks extremely fragile but when I see his abs, it makes me feel safe and sure… Sure he will protect us…

I grab those strong, rough hands, placing them on my, now still, flat naked belly. They feel gentle…

"What are you doing?" I hear from under me, from those lips… That mouth... I look at him and smile, letting go of his hands. He still holds his hands on my belly and I reach with my hand to him, making the bed creak a bit.

He watches me with those strong but gentle eyes. He smiles with those lips when my finger travel over his strong and now sweaty abs. I look in his eyes again and smile, he still having his hands on my belly.

"I really hope the baby is going to be like you…" I say in a soft tone, almost a whisper.

He smiles and looks at my belly again. "Why?" he asks, brushing his thumb softly and playing with my long orange hair with the other strong and rough hand.

"Because I love your whole being…" I said as I lean down and catch those lips, once again.


	10. Nursery

**AU:****Junior Strawhat Crew Nursery!**

**Dedicated to Shadowonthewall6 because I promised you :P**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

"Run!"

"Faster! He is not going to make it!"

"Guys! For Oda's sake! It's a teddybear!" yelled the 9 year old Zoro irritated "And I don't even believe in Oda!"

Everyone turned at Zoro with a glare and a scowl. Everyone stopped and put their things down. Bandages, medicines, scalpels and everything involved with a nursery. They all turned to Zoro again with pouts, pursed lips and crossed arms.

"Party pooper!" said Kaya, Vivi and Robin

"Bitch!" yelled Sanji, Usopp, Chopper and Brook.

Zoro's brows knitted down in a frown and a beating vien decorated his forehead. "I'm not."

The doors slammed open, showing a heavy breathing 7 year old Luffy "Guys!" he yelled. Everyone turned to him with half lidded uninterested eyes or a dead expression. "Nami!" he yelled all of the sudden "The baby!" he yelled again. Everyone gasped and ran after Luffy to a different nursery room.

Shakky and Rayleigh - the owners of the little nursery – sighed and drank their coffee while they listened at the little children. "Isn't it a little embarrassing when Luffy and Nami are going to find out how to get babies?" asked Rayleigh with a soft smile.

"Let them be. They are playing and they don't know anything." She said, sipping her coffee.

Everyone entered the operation room and they grabbed the stuff they needed. Luffy ran around, not knowing what to do. Even Zoro played with them this time. Nami lay on bed, looking around at everyone like nothing is happening. No, they didn't know where babies came from. Nami's tummy wasn't even big or filled with pillows. Everyone was busy with Nami and 'the baby'. Nami had, after a few seconds, a beautiful baby in her arms.

"Teddybear…" said Zoro, pointing at the so called baby "That is the same teddybear we were operating a second ago…"

Everyone turned and glared at Zoro again "Marimo!" yelled everyone, Luffy the loudest.

"You wouldn't like it either if I called you a teddybear would you!" yelled Sanji

"You are insulting my child!" cried Nami while Luffy was comforting her.

Usopp sighed and rubbed his forehead "Again the party pooper…"

The front door opened and the bell rung, making everyone in the nursery room fall quiet. They all looked around the corner, looking who entered. Luffy pouted mad after seeing who it was… His foster mother, Makino… Which meant he had to go home. Luffy walked towards her and Makino was talking with Rayleigh and Shakky.

Makino noticed Luffy and looked at him with a smile. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Don't wanna…" he murmured. Makino frowned slightly. She looked at the other junior crewmembers who were looking at Makino with a slightly mad frowns.

Makino looked back at Luffy again and smiled. "I don't mind if you bring your friends over. I have plenty food."

Luffy's face beamed and he turned around to the others. They also smiled and ran to Makino, grabbing their jackets and putting them on, preparing for the walk home.

* * *

"It should be healed in a few days." Said Shakky putting some bandages in her closet. The old woman and nodded, looking at her wrist. Chopper watched every movement she was making and what kind of diagnoses she made. He wanted to be a doctor when he was older… The woman left and only Chopper and Shakky were in the small building. Chopper was drinking his chocolate milk and Shakky was drinking her coffee. Rayleigh left for some house visits… And the junior crew wasn't here for they were playing outside for some time.

The door opened and Luffy entered first, after him, everyone followed. Shakky looked at them with a smile as they hung their coats on the peg. They almost couldn't reach it and they had to jump to reach it.

It actually was forbidden for children to play around here, but Shakky and Rayleigh didn't care much. The children ran to a nursery room, Chopper running after them, and they played again. The door opened again and Shakky turned to it, seeing three other children. One had black long hair and she was a girl. One had a long nose and he had evil looking eyes. The last one looked like a clown, with the red big nose he had….

Luffy turned to the front door, hearing the bell and he gasped. "You three!" he yelled, pointing at Buggy, Hancock and Arlong. Luffy's arm dropped next to him again, his face turning painful "You three are beyond healing…" he murmured.

"What does that have to mean?" yelled Arlong mad. Luffy frowned and put his hand on his chin, trying to look intelligent.

He first pointed at Buggy "We can't heal your red big swollen nose,"

Pointing at Arlong "You are weird. I don't like you."

Pointing at Hancock "I'm not going to marry you!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY NOSE!"

"WHY AM I WEIRD!"

"Aw, please Luffy?"

Luffy's nose scrunched up and he frowned. "Red, big and swollen. You just are. No." he said, answering them on one and the same tone.

He turned and walked back to the nursery room again. The three looked at Shakky and Shakky only shrugged her shoulders. They walked to the room Luffy went in and they looked at them. Chopper was bandaging Zoro and Usopp; Sanji was 'stuck' on an infusion for a blood transfusion; Robin had 'broken' her arm and Nami and Luffy were playing with the teddy bear. The three frowned and they stepped aside when Brook, Franky, Vivi and Kaya entered the room, walking around like some professional doctors.

The three children looked with half lidded eyes. Hancock went towards Luffy and Nami and she grabbed the teddy bear out of Nami's hand, holding it to her.

"Give us Bepo back!" yelled Nami "That's our child!"

"Luffy is mine and his children too!" yelled Hancock.

Luffy grabbed Bepo and stuck his tongue out. "No, I'm not! I'm Nami's!" he said giving Bepo back to Nami. "Bepo too." Nami smiled and hugged Bepo again. Hancock scowled and sat down next to Luffy, glaring pure dead at Nami. Nami frowned uneasy and stood up, walking somewhere else in the room and sitting there instead. Luffy looked at Hancock with pursed lips and he also stood up, walking to Nami leaving Hancock behind.

Buggy walked to Usopp and Zoro. Both looked at Buggy and cocked an eyebrow. Buggy only stood and looked at them "What do you want? Your nose is unhealable…" murmured Zoro.

A vien popped in Buggy's forehead "Do you want to fight!" asked Buggy irritated

"Come and get me, stupid clown!" yelled Zoro, though he couldn't move caused by his bandages.

"Guys, guys…" mumbled Usopp, somehow trying to break them apart.

Arlong walked to Sanji and he looked at the 'blood transfusion'. Sanji watched his movements as Arlong looked up and down. Robin joined Sanji later and she watched Arlong too. "What happened? Too much blood loss when Zoro won the fight against you?" he asked.

Sanji chuckled irritability "No fishhead, if you were a bit smarter you should have noticed it isn't real blood." He said "But I'm not too surprised since you are afraid for the littlest cuts and you avoid pain, so you might not even know what blood look like… Do you?" he asked sarcastically. Arlong scuffled and frowned mad.

Shakky sat up straight when she heard noises in the nursery room all the kids were playing. She walked to it and opened the door, her face turning into a dead expression when she saw what was going on.

Everyone was fighting with each other. Luffy was running behind Hancock who didn't give Bepo back. Nami was crying because she lost her 'child'. Buggy and Zoro were fighting and saying things about Buggy's nose and Sanji and Arlong were fighting, with Robin sitting on the ground and chuckling now and then.

Shakky sighed and she took a deep breath "STOP FIGHTING!" she yelled irritated. Everyone looked at her for a few seconds but they ended up fighting again. Shakky now turned more irritated and she kicked everyone out of her nursery – outside.

"COME BACK IF YOU COOLED DOWN!" she yelled, closing the door. Everyone blinked and looked at the door… But they fought further outside…

* * *

_10 years later_

School was over and everyone ran towards the nursery, helping Shakky and Rayleigh, but also causing some hijinks. Nami and Luffy walked behind them. Luffy with his arms behind his head and Nami was carrying her bag.

"Biology was… interesting…" said Nami softly.

Luffy nodded a bit "Yeah… I guess… I can't look normally at Bepo again…"

"Me neither…" said Nami with a depressed sigh.

Luffy opened the nursery door for Nami with a smile. "I'm still yours, right?"

Nami chuckled softly "Yup." She said entering the building together with Luffy.

The door closed behind them, making more memories inside the little nursery.

* * *

**FINISHED! I'm sooo sorry it took me sooooo long =( and I really had to think about the ending… Mostly because they were 10 years older at the end… I hope it came out the way you wanted :( I really am busy (Sister's wedding, graduating blablabla) So I hope I can update next week ^^ But I am 100% sure I can update :P **


	11. ABC

**Yukaoneechan! I hope you will get better with this story :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

Nami frowned as she looked at Luffy, said dancing with chopsticks in his nose and celebrating Chopper joined the crew. How stupid was he actually really?

He couldn't do any math…

He couldn't spell to save his life…

Did he even know the alphabet?

Nami sighed and rubbed her forehead. She cocked an eyebrow as she looked at the raven haired boy, climbing on Merry's figure head after Chopper and Usopp knocked out. Nami's expression softened.

He showed on drum island he didn't have any brains… He ran after Chopper, wanting to eat him… And Sanji also wanted that, but still. Also, Luffy really had to take a long time to notice how cold it was!

Nami smiled this time and she tucked her hair behind her ear. He did save her though… She could hear him when he carried her on his back.

**_"Don't worry! I will find a doctor!"_**

Nami smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the wind. 'The alphabet, he?' she thought, remembering something Doctor Kureha told her… Why she told her, she still didn't know. But it was so sweet…

**_"Love is something that must be fostered between 2 people. We all know the ABC's of love." She started. "Holding hands. Kissing. Gradually growing intimate. ABCDEFG…"_**

**_Nami looked at her and listened, even though it made no sense to her she was telling this now…_**

**_"Just like climbing stairs – or a mountain -, step by step… And this way, you deepen your relationship little by little. And then eventually after a long journey you will arrive at "L". Love."_**

Those words will always haunt her… Nami smiled and stood up from her beach chair. She walked towards the figure head. Luffy turned and grinned the biggest grin in history. Nami smiled and grabbed his hand, making Luffy look at it. Luffy now looked back at Nami with big owlish eyes.

"Let's go." Smiled Nami, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Luffy tilted his head, but he still jumped down from the figure head. "Doing what?" he asked

She smiled and walked together with him on the deck. The sun shone softly, showing their shadows on the deck, holding hands. She replied with a huge smile and pinkish cheeks

"Learning the alphabet…"

* * *

**Sorry if this One Shot had no plot at all…  
One Piece Academy comes tomorrow ^^  
**


	12. Joke

"Oi, guys… I have a joke.", said Usopp in the kitchen, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at him "How come Nami never gets pregnant?",

"Pardon?", asked Nami offended

"Because rubber gives best protection.", Usopp finished witty, with a whisper.

Luffy didn't get it and Usopp needed 10 days to recover from his wounds. 

* * *

**Cliché joke is cliché XD**


	13. Protect

**Has someone read ****the new OP chapter and realised something? I did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

"Ieeetee…", murmured Luffy. Chopper patched Luffy's shoulder. They were on Sunny again and still on Fishman Island. Luffy sat in the infirmary right now and Chopper was grabbing some bandages.

After they had stopped 'Noah' and beat Hody - who had fled - they went back to Sunny for a short break. They believed Hody might come back since he said he would get his revenge. Chopper smiled and looked at Luffy's shoulder. "It looks ok now!", Chopper smiled. "Just don't move your arm too much or get your bandages of. Your pain and bleeding will stop in about an hour because of my pills."

Chopper jumped of off the chair and Luffy put his vest on again. The captain looked at his shoulder. The place he got bitten by Hody. The bitch.

Luffy went from the bed and he sighed, feeling hungry. He walked to the kitchen and he looked at Sanji and Zoro. Zoro was sleeping - same old, same old - and Sanji was cooking - same story. Luffy's stomach grumbled and Luffy sighed again. Zoro opened his one eye and Sanji turned around.

"Your stomach is the same as Sanji…", Zoro mumbled "An attention whore…"**  
**

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!", yelled Sanji. Luffy snickered and grabbed an apple from the table. He ate it and left. Both Sanji and Zoro looked with confusion when the door closed behind him. "Since when is he easily satisfied with an apple?", asked Sanji.  
**  
**Zoro shrugged his shoulders and now they heard a door behind him. Sanji and Zoro turned and looked at the little doctor. Said doctor blinked in confusion. "Hey…", he said.  
**  
**"Hey. What have you done to Luffy?", asked Sanji suspicious.

Chopper thought and his lips slightly parted. "I gave him some pills so he could get tired now because I fastened his healing process."

Sanji and Zoro looked at him with disbelieve. "You really are awesome…"

"Don't say that! Baka~"

* * *

Luffy walked outside and ate his apple and he looked around. He didn't know why he got tired, but he really was… He looked above and he saw the water around him. Did he get tired because he was in the water for this long? Luffy yawned and he scratched his bandage. He was careful not to scratch it of. Luffy looked around and saw a few nakama's.

He saw Brook playing his violin for Robin who was listening with a smile and her eyes closed, sitting on the swing. Franky and Usopp went into town to buy a few things and look if this island had some interesting equipments. Luffy walked downstairs to the grassy deck and he took another bite. Luffy frowned and he turned around, looking to the upper deck. He saw Nami standing there and watering the mikans. The captain blinked when he saw her expression. Did something happen? She looked sad…

Luffy stretched his arm and he shoot to her. He landed save and he sat down on the railing. Nami looked at him with half lidded eyes and she turned back at her mikans again. Luffy ate his apple and didn't say anything. He did know something was wrong with her, but if she wanted to say something, she would start the conversation herself.

Nami still watered her mikans and Luffy took another bite. He now threw the rest away, onto the lower deck. Nami turned aroun and her eyes traced his bandages. She turned back again with a slight huff.

Luffy looked at his bandages and thought. He looked at Nami's back again and he tilted his head. "Is it my wound?", Luffy asked. He heard Nami softly gasp "What did my wound do to you?"

Nami stopped watering her plants and she turned her head slightly, her hair shadowing her eyes. "That spot…" Luffy blinked "It somehow reminds me of Arlong…", she said. "It only gets me depressed… That's all."

"Reaaally?", asked Luffy "But I had beaten Arlong…" He saw Nami shift a bit and she was picking old leaves out of her trees.

"This island really makes me think back of the old time. You were fighting Fishmen. Arlong had bitten you; like Hody has bitten you."

"Rubber must be tasty…", Luffy murmured. It took Nami for a while until she turned around and realised something. She facepalmed when Luffy was nibbling his own arm. _'Moron.'_

"Luffy, stop doing that. I am serious.", Nami said. Luffy looked up with his big owlish eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore.", she added. Luffy now looked with a serious frown "It's unfair…", Nami mumbled.

Luffy smiled and stretched his arm, grabbing a mikan. He peeled it and ate it slowly, receiving a glare from Nami. "Funny, isn't it?", Luffy started after he had eaten his piece. "We have gotten stronger in those two years but we really didn't change… Talking about old times and such… Protecting each other…"

Nami tilted her head with a sigh "That's a good thing, right?"

Luffy nodded slightly. He ate another piece and smiled. "Since this talk about Arlong… I have been wondering…" Nami looked at him with a slight worried frown. "Back then, I had put my hat on your head, to make you feel happy.", he said "You are slightly sad now… So… Does it still work?"

Nami frowned confused but she gasped when Luffy put his hat on her head. "It looks even better on you than a few years ago! With your hair long!", Luffy laughed. Nami smiled slowly and Luffy patted her head a few times. "I will always protect you, no matter what happens and no matter how much pain I will get." Luffy grinned. "You are my nakama and I will always love you, no matter what!"

Nami turned crimson when she heard that. Sure, she knew he meant 'nakama' as 'everybody', but it still had a huge impact. Nami smiled and nodded. "And I love you…", she said.  
**  
**Luffy grinned and turned around. "Now you are smiling again, I'm going to take a nap. I don't know what happened, but I am reeeaaally tired!" He leaped down and landed on the grassy deck. Nami smiled as she looked at him. She sighed deeply and she leaned on her hand, looking at her more matured captain.

We really didn't change…


	14. Marriage Lessons

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

After another day of training, Luffy took a long rest. Luffy had to do everything alone but he was already happy he could leave yesterday… He took a deep sigh as the wind blew above him. He was sweaty and he smelled bad. Luffy blinked a few times when he felt something. His Haki wasn't that perfect, so he had to get used to it. Luffy sat up but he didn't see something. He shrugged his shoulders and lay down again on the soft grass. Something snapped in the woods. Luffy sat up straight again and narrowed his eyes. He realised something.

"Are we playing hide and seek?", he asked.

Some bushes moved and he smiled as soon as he saw who it was. "Luffy-sama, it's me", whispered the Empress

Luffy grinned and Hancock sighed with a smile as she walked towards him with a blanket. "Long time no see!", said Luffy psyched

"It's been such a long time. I thought I was going to die.", she said with a smile and a blush. "I have a bento for you, Luffy-sama.",

"Thanks!", said Luffy amazed "You're great!", Hancock blushed and giggled. She sat down next him and she opened the blanket. She laid the blanket on the grass and she opened the bento. She gave it to Luffy and the raven haired boy already smiled as she looked at him, eating his bento. He trained really hard for his nakama's and other friends.

Luffy looked at her when he noticed she still was looking at him. "What's wrong?", he asked with his mouth full. Hancock blinked a few times. She was really deep in thoughts.

"Haha, sorry.", laughed Hancock embarrassed. "I was just thinking. You are really training hard.", she smiled.

Luffy gulped his food down. "I have to.", he said, no explanation needed. Hancock smiled and nodded in understanding. Luffy ate further and Hancock still looked at him. How long ago since she saw him for the last time?

Luffy finished the bento and he looked at Hancock with a slight pout. "Do you have more?", asked Luffy still hungry.

Hancock smiled and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no.", she said "I can come back later with more if that is what you wish for.", she smiled. Luffy thought and he nodded. He really was hungry after such a long day of training. Hancock smiled and still looked at him. He looked a bit more mature. She couldn't wait to marry him! Wait… Did he even know what that was?

"L…Luffy-sama?", she started. Luffy looked at her as he casually picked some food out of between his teeth. "Are you interested in… Marriage?", she asked.

"What's that? Something to eat? It sounds yucky…", said Luffy, sucking his finger he collected food with.

Hancock blushed deeply and she looked away. "N…No…", she said.

Luffy now looked in interest with owlish eyes. "What is it? Something mysterious? A riddle? Adventure? Tell me, you make me curious!",

Hancock smiled and she played with her hair, watching an interesting looking grass (spriet) "N…No… It's euhm…", How did Nyon explain it to her? "It's like… Staying with the girl _you_love for the rest of your life.",

"…",

"…",

"It's a mysterious riddle followed by an adventure, isn't it?", asked Luffy, putting his fist in his palm.

"No… Luffy-sama…", Hancock thought deeply "Hmm… It's like… A special girl in your life which means more than other girls you've ever met, and you promise her to stay with her for the rest of your life…", she explained.

Luffy blinked as he picked his ear. He didn't get it… "Ok… You have met meat… Special meat… And you want to stay with it for the rest of your li-",

"You have meat?", he asked bluntly.

"N…No… I will have some meat later…", she said. She thought deeply again and it took a bit longer. "Ok!", she said.

"'Ok' what?", asked Luffy confused.

"Imagine, a girl who means a lot to you.", she said. Luffy thought and nodded after. Hancock blushed deeply. "Ok… Good… She means a real lot to you and you even think you can't go on without her.", Luffy nodded again and Hancock's heart fluttered. "G…Good. You ask her if she wants to marry you, and that way, you will always stay with her and you give all your love to her.", she said. "You are forbidden to give your love to other girls.", she added fast.

Luffy nodded again and this time with a smile. Hancock almost passed out from happiness. Hancock grabbed Luffy's hands and smiled "S…So are we getting married?", she asked with hope and a red faces. Luffy blinked a few times. He looked at Hancock's hand and back at Hancock's face.

"I'm sorry… I'm not going to marry _you_.", he said, emphasising 'you'. Hancock's jaw fell on the ground and she froze.

What? What did just happen? Did she give Luffy marriage lessons for a girl she didn't even know of? Did her 'Husband-to-be' choose a different girl? Did she really lose her lover? And it was her fault! Hancock still gaped as she looked at Luffy. She just gained an official rival…

"Who is she!", asked Hancock mad, jealous and curious.

Luffy grinned with a slight 'Shishishi'. "I'm curious if she wants to do that marriage thing with me…",

"I will tell you if I know who she is.", said Hancock determined, grabbing Luffy's hands again. Luffy smiled. He glanced towards the direction where his hat laid and back at Hancock.

His smile now turned into a grin. "A mysterious girl who follows me for adventure…",**  
**


	15. Lipstick and Dresses

**Hello :) Long time no see!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own One Piece :(**

* * *

"Sometimes, I really am a genius." Said Nami with a smirk and pinkish cheeks caused by the alcohol, and Oda know's how much that was.

Robin also smiled while she nipped her wine. "You really are."

The two girls were looking at 4 boys who were dressed in a dress and two of the boys, Sanji and Zoro, were already having make-up on.

Luffy looked at his pink frilly dress with confusion "I don't remember why we had to wear a dress..."

"Well, Luffyko-" Nami began with a bigger smile

"Luffyko?" Asked Luffy with bigger confusion

"Shut up. Well, Luffyko, that's because we had a deal. You guys were aloud to go to the casino, BUT you had to come back with more money. If you didn't, you had to wear a dress and go back to the casino, to be laughed at. Since you 4 didn't win anything, you have to wear a dress."

"And go back to the casino..." Said Usopp with his yellow dress and with depression. Chopper, Brook and Franky were laughing quietly

Nami's smirk turned evil "Indeed, isn't it a lot of fun?"

"Why do dresses haunt me..." Sanji said, with his blue dress and lighting his sigarette in depression.

Zoro looked at him with an eyebrow up "What did you say?"

"Never mind." Sanji murmured. The two of them did look 'beautiful'. Zoro wore an orange dress, a few red bows in his green hair, dark red lipstick and mascara. Sanji's hair was a bit more curly, he still had his goaty, he had mascara, blue eyeshadow, pinkish cheek and red lipstick.

Only Luffy and Usopp needed make-up and they were ready to go. Nami and Robin smiled - Robin more gently than Nami. "Come with us." Said Nami. "We will make you two very pretty."

"Yeah, great." Zoro said sarcastic "And in the meantime, Sanji and I are going to do something about the laughing crowd."

"Zora-chan! Show me your panties!" Brook said. Franky and Chopper laughed louder. Luffy and Usopp pouted as they were carried away. Nami closed the bathroom door behind her, hearing three guys getting beat up by two transgenders.

Luffy and Usopp were put on a little chair and Nami sat in front of Luffy and Robin sat in front of Usopp. Robin smiled and put reddish rouge on his cheeks. "You two are really enjoying this." Usopp said with half lidded eyes. Robin smile widened and she nodded as reply. Usopp glanced to Luffy, and Luffy wasn't complaining and was only looking at Nami.

"Why aren't you complaining?" asked Robin to Luffy.

Luffy glanced at Robin and smiled softly. "We made a promise and we didn't fulfill it, so we have to do this." He said with shrugged shoulders.

Nami laughed softly while brushing Luffy's hair. "Zoro said almost the exact same thing."

Nami put a red bow in Luffy hair. She next put pink rouge on his cheeks. "Luffy, look at the ceiling." Luffy looked at the ceiling and Nami applied some mascara. "Done!" she said. Luffy looked at her and Nami smiled. "You were the easiest make-up doll I ever had!" She said with little laughter. Robin applied red lipstick on Usopp's lips.

Nami also grabbed the lipstick, a soft pink one, and she put some on her own lips and Luffy looked with curiosity. Robin was done with Usopp and they both glanced at the other two. Usopp turned white and his chin fell on the ground and even Robin looked surprised at the sight. Nami gave Luffy a little kiss on his mouth. Luffy only blinked, thinking that this was the way to put lipstick on. Nami backed away and grinned.

"This colour looks good on you!" she said. Luffy blinked and smiled later.

Usopp looked, with still his chin on the ground, at Robin and pointed at Luffy. Robin smiled sweetly and said "Tell this to someone, and you'd wished you never told someone." Usopp almost shit his pants when he felt the dark, dark aura around her.

Usopp ran out of the bathroom and Luffy walked behind him with his hands behind his head. Robin looked at Nami with a smile and an eyebrow up. "Why?" she asked.

"I'm drunk." Nami said, putting her stuff away. Robin also put her stuff away with a smile 'Sure.' she thought.

* * *

The 4 guys walked around town, towards the casino. Usopp was very quiet and Luffy was just whistling without any care. Sanji was very red and embarrassed and Zoro scratched his ass. "Come on, we have to win a lot this time, or this all is for nothing..." Zoro said.

"Luffy already won the lottery." Usopp said with a smirk, but still afraid about what Robin said.

"What?" asked the three in unison.

Usopp looked at the entrance of the casino and he smiled. "Nothing, never mind. Come on! We have to win!"

The 4 walked into the casino, only to be greeted by laughter.

* * *

**Yup! And now I am going to work on the other stories! Be prepared ;)!**


	16. The Last Part

**I just watched One Piece Strong World yesterday. So a little one shot :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

"Luffy... What're you talking about?" asked Usopp.

"What do you mean, "What"?" asked Luffy confused

"Don't tell me... You didn't hear it?" Zoro said, just as confused as Luffy

"Nami had no choice but to say it like that." Robin added.

"I realized it, too, as soon as I heard that last part." Chopper exclaimed.

"What "last part"?" asked Luffy, again confused.

"You're really hopeless. Of course, I knew along that it was a love message to me." Sanji said with coinfidence

"Yohohoho..." Brook said softly behind Sanji, with a bump on his head.

"And it was mainly directed at you, the densest one..." Nami said, slightly irritated.

"We can just play it again, right?" Franky said suddenly.

"No, wai-!" Nami yelled

"Oh yeah." Luffy said, pressing on the button of the tone dial. Nami ran after Luffy when he tried to listen to her message she had made after Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper and Usopp were defeated by Shiki. Luffy did hear everything, except for the last part.

After a lot of fighting, arguing and scowling, the Dial fell into the sea, followed by six eyes. Four eyes - Usopp and Luffy - in horror and two - Nami - slightly relieved.

"No!" yelled Luffy, stretching his hand towards it. But as soon as it hits the water, Luffy's expression turned sad. His hand shot back and Nami smiled cheerful. She went towards the mid of the ship with her hands on her hips. The crew was silent and they all looked at their captain, who still looked at the sea water as if it was burning.

"Oi," Zoro said, looking at Nami "What was the problem?" Nami looked at him "He saved your ass."

Nami lowered her hands. She looked at Luffy again and he still looked at the sea, but now his expression was a bit softer. He looked at Nami and Nami gasped a bit. His cheeks got filled with air and his lips pouted, making the crew look at him in surprise. Is he getting mad?

"I never wanted to know what you said at the ending." Luffy lied badly.

"You were fighting over the Dial!" Usopp yelled mad, almost slapping Luffy. Most of the crew facepalmed and Robin rolled her eyes with a small smile. Luffy walked to his fishing rod, and he sat on the railing again. Nami looked at him with a slightly sad expression. Zoro was right. He did save her ass... Again. She did feel a bit guilty now.

She looked at Chopper and smiled. "I am going back to bed. I think I am not better from the Daft afterall." She said. Chopper nodded and walked with her to her room. Luffy turned to look at her door with a worried expression when he heard that.

"Aa, she did get really sick..." Usopp said.

Zoro looked at Luffy "Yeah." he added. Luffy turned back to look at the sea, but his concentration wasn't at the fishes.

* * *

It was the next day and everyone was doing their thing like they did before they were planning to go to east blue. Nami was reading the papers again and Robin was with her. The headline was about Luffy, defeating Shiki. Robin's and Nami's eyes widened after reading a certain sentence.

"After 30 years, Shiki got defeated again by someone from east-blue. This time not Gold Roger, but Monkey D. Luffy!"

Nami and Robin looked at each other, and at Luffy after that. Luffy was sleeping on the seat around the mast, snoring like his life depends on it. Nami looked baffled. Another thing why Luffy could become pirate king. Robin chuckled and Nami facepalmed when Luffy plums his nose. Nevermind...

Luffy yawned and he sat straight up. He scratched his head and put his strawhat on his head after that. He looked towards Nami and Robin, and both were staring at him, making him creeped out. He stood up and walked to them with pouted lips. "What are you two talking about?"

"If you stick your nose into newspapers, you would know." Nami said with a slight smile.

Luffy stuck his tongue out and walked away. "Is that all? I thought you two were talking about that dial thingie."

'He still wants to know.' thought both ladies.

"What's wrong about the last part?" asked Robin after Luffy left

Nami frowned and looked into the newspaper again. "It's embarrassing."

"Why?"

"He already saved me before." She said, turning the next page "I feel weak..."

"Nami-san, you are a great navigator. You don't have to worry about being weak. And of course, he is your captain, and his nakama is important."

Nami closed the newspaper and she stood up. Alright, she is really feeling quilty. Nami walked to Luffy and everyone looked at her. Luffy looked at her with big owlish eyes and Nami looked at him with clenched fist.

"So please, come and save me." She said. Luffy's eyes blinked at what she just said. "That's the last part." she added.

Luffy blinked again, but after that, a huge toothy smile from ear to ear appeared. "Of course I'd save you! We all would! Everytime." he said. Nami looked at him and her expression turned sad. She then broke down in tears. "O... Oi!" Luffy said. The crew members just looked with a smile. "S... Sorry! Wrong answer?" he asked, really confused. He tried to cheer her up with the weirdest faces and Nami now cried with a smile, turning Luffy into a smiling idiot himself.

Robin smiled and put the newspaper down. "You are going to be the pirate king." She whispered, when Luffy and Nami broke into laughter.

* * *

**Cute :3**

**Nami hadn't punched Luffy once in the movie, and I almost wanted her to punch him...**


	17. Request?

Hello!

Well, I am back and have posted two new one-shot. Other stories are about to come, by the way. But now I have the question: Do you have a little request? I will read all the requests, and I pick 10 out of them. Just review or ask it via my Formspring (Look at my profile ;P)

Have fun thinking ;)

Yasa-Chan


End file.
